¿Filia? Nah
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Joey sentia una sensación agradable cada vez que estaba cerca de Parker, y sabía eso no era nada bueno. Se sentía una completa bestia al estar cerca de Parker, casi como... Sí él fuera Willow, y Parker sú Joey.


Autor: Yoquit07um0to.

Palabras: 3, 784.

Pareja estimada: Joey R. Y Parker R.

Advertencia; La siguiente historia que leerás contiene: Incesto, insinuaciones shota -porque así suena más bonito que pedofilia-, gore leve, palabras descriptivas altisonantes y cameo de la canción Hakuna Matata.

* * *

" _No es pedofilia, sí quien cree padecer esta filia aún no cumple la mayoría de edad."_

Esa dichosa frase había dado billones e infinitas vueltas en su cabeza, tornand.o su cara en un rubor exponente con solo haberle hecho, por unos efímeros instantes, caso al haber divagado e imaginado esos tan pecaminosos e indecentes pensamientos, donde él y cierto pequeño experimentaban y se agrupaban en distintas formas, como el helicóptero, sí se puede decir.

Pero entrando; ¿Porqué pecaminosos, diría el buen extranjero Micifuz? Bueno, no era algo normal encontrarte a ti mismo masturbándote, mientras olfateaste vivaz la ropa interior sucia y recién usada de un menor de edad qué, para avivar las llamas, no salía del límite de trece años. De acuerdo, no habría mucho problema, por así decirlo... Pero había algo mucho peor que aquellos tres morbos.

El amor in mutual e inmundo que profesa en silencio a su hermano menor.

Le gusta, se arriesga a decir que ésta enamorado y qué está a nada para amordazarlo y cumplir la fantasía de la posición del sesenta y nueve que lleva columpiándose en su cabeza tantas veces como se le sube lo cachondo, sí saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero era indebido y repugnante, solo que él -. Oh, pobre de él.- lo consideraba algo cúspide a la hora de frotar con salvajismo esa pequeña casa de campaña que era levantada por la gran y dura barra de carne. Claro, había que verlo de forma hipérbole para no asquearse o avergonzarse del tan poco pudor que llevaba consigo al fantasear en las mil y un formas para penetrar, lamer, chupar, mordisquear y acariciar ese pequeño y bronceado cuerpo.

Aunque también era injusto.

Era muy injusto la tan poca mentalidad y atención de sus padres les demostraban al no darse cuenta qué no solo él -aunque realmente tampoco se daban cuenta- tiene fantasías incestuosas con su hermano. Ya que es evidente para cualquiera que sepa contar hasta diez, o no tenga nada que hacer por las tardes.

Y ahí estaba, la evidencia crucial que quizá nadie querría tomar en cuenta, y que además era injusto.

Jugaba un videojuego en el modo de multiplayer online, a la par que comía unos bocadillos de la parte trasera del frigorífico, sin que sus oídos llevaran la tan y deseada, en su momento, protección de sus audífonos cascados.

Pero fue su culpa...

Al no querer escuchar las burlas y comentarios de un montón de adolescentes -como él- que reían en sus propios oídos, como sí realmente estuvieran ahí. Bufando de su inexperiencia, algo que le resultaba sumamente ofensivo.

Entonces, comenzó a matar uno por uno, imaginando qué unos, o eran sus compañeros molestos e imbéciles de escuela, o no eran más que las tan frustradas y excitantes imágenes que rondaban su cabeza.

Oh si, esa anguila en pleno vuelo lucia satisfactoria.

Sin duda era una lastima tener que destruirlas, pero así era mejor, si no quería perder.

Aunque al final perdió.

En la pantalla se podía observar como montones de litros de sangre se esparcían por todo el piso virtual, manchando los árboles y paredes que había en la ciudad pre programada, dando por terminado en vano todo su esfuerzo por lograr quedar en primer lugar, hasta tercero sonaba satisfactorio cuando se trataba de derrocar a Artie.

Pero una serie de sonidos guturales, y la pequeña serie de lags que trasmitía la consola, lo desconcertaron y aturdieron durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el suficiente para que Artie le disparara por detrás y realizara con su cadáver un **T-bag** * repetidas veces.

-¡Maldición, Artie!- Maldijo, con la burlona risa arisca del nombrado como fondo.

Repetir se le hizo una idea maravillosa, única en verdad; comenzar de cero hasta elevarse y destruir con su esfuerzo a ese ricitos de menstruación.

Pero esos sonidos se repitieron.

Se escuchaban con incluso más agudeza que los anteriores, siendo cantados a coro por un duo. Si no fuese por los ruidos que emitía la baja calidad del televisor, uno podría decir que aquellos balbuceos sinsentido eran gemidos, gemidos de placer por alguna acción sexual.

Y él estaba sólo, solo en casa, con todo cerrado. Claramente podría ser un par de ladrones, o ladronas, qué decidieron convenientemente hacerlo en pleno robo. Es peor qué él tipo que se durmió mientras robaba. No, esperen, de hecho es mejor.

Subía con total silencio las escaleras, acallando cualquier descontrol desenfrenado que llevase en su ritmo cardiaco, pues no había olvidar que eran ladrones, mientras caminaba encuclillas hasta la fuente de las voces. Que por alguna sana razón, y no esta diciendo que robar sea sano, provenían de la habitación compartida de sus hermanas.

Y casi se le sale... El corazón, por supuesto. La escena ante sus ojos no requería una exclamación de sorpresa, podría ser descubierto, pero la información de golpe era como una patada en los testículos.

Realmente era abominable y asqueroso lo que se presentaba, es decir; un par de gemelas haciendo... Pues eso, entre ellas dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera.

De ahí se fue en un instante, tan rápido como para llegar a regurgitar en la taza del inodoro, a la par que era ignorada su presencia una vez que ambas llegaban a la fantástica y exquisita sensación del orgasmo.

Por ello mismo, y ahora con más frecuencia, le parece injusto y desagradable las acciones cariñosas que ellas pueden darse mutuamente sin que alguien pueda llegar a pensar mal y lo sopese, al contrario de su caso, en donde si alguien lo analiza de pies a cabeza no sería menos que un putrefacto pervertido, y odia con creces esa desigualdad ante su propio género.

Pero calla, ellas no saben que él estuvo ahí, y él sabe que si.

Realmente no le parecen desagradables sus acciones, lo que le desagrada es que él no es correspondido, a diferencia de sus hermanas, sin saber por cuanto más tiempo podía contenerse en sus más grandes bajezas.

Ellas podían alimentarse de forma mutua, dándose una cucharada da helado cada que querían, devolviéndose a la otra de la misma manera.

Pero sí Joey se lo sugerencia a Parker, él lo miraba con extrañeza y le soltaba el lastimero comentario de qué solo los idiotas hacían eso.

Ellas podían peinarse y desenredarse el cabello entre ellas, riendo con algún chiste o suceso divertido que les ocurrió en el día.

Mientras qué, igual que el primer ejemplo, sí Joey lo hacía igual, Parker le decía que esas eran cursilerías y absurdidades, retomando con furia el control de la consola.

Una vena le saltaba cada situación semejante a esas, pero sonreía farfullando un; "¡ _Es broma!, cómo sí fuéramos a hacer esas ñoñerías_ ", qué juraba lo hacía pensar qué su hermano tenía un serio " **problema** "*.

Ó, por instantes cuando sentía la coherencia invadirle al alejarse de Parker, notaba que realmente actuaba con... Extrañeza y precocidad.

Pero la precocidad, de ella no tenía duda alguna en disponer de su escabroso servicio, todo por culpa de Parker. Por negar sus insinuaciones de forma inocente, sin entenderlas a gravedad, sin poder ni siquiera un simple instante apartarse de su cabeza. De haber sacado esas sonrisas sinceras y amenas que lleva grabadas en fuego, podría haber tenido ese algo especial con Wilow, y ella sí que le profesaba un amor puro y sincero.

Pero no, debía actuar de la misma forma que ella ante los ojos de Parker. Y lo peor; tener que ser un pederasta, debería largarse a **Tailandia** *.

Eso sería fantástico, ya que la sola autosatisfacción no es muy buena, día a día el morbo que conlleva dentro de su pecho se expande con rapidez, y al compartir dormitorio ambos; verlo pararse por las mañanas gateando o tropezándose, con las ropas mal puestas y esas marañas de pelo desbordándose de su cabeza, no es tarea fácil mantener flácido su miembro y morder su lengua para acallar comentario raros e impropios.

O esas veces, donde ambos tomaban un baño, juntos, jugueteando con la espuma del shampoo, creándose peinados y barbas falsas para rasurar. Rozando sin intención alguna las caderas. Cuando tomaba sus pies y comenzaba a cosquillear sobre la planta de estos, oyendo las risas desenfrenadas, y sintiendo las leves convulsiones por el roce estimulante.

Los hilos de baba corriendo de su boca, con el libido irradiando de sus ojos y el agua espumosa jugando un papel muy importante en la excitante escena.

Simplemente; el pecado era no tocar aquella suculencia.

Y la iba a conseguir, ya fuera recíproco o no, oír sus gritos sería más placentero a resistir un solo día más reteniendo sus fantasías por acariciar esa piel.

Él no está enamorado, solo le gusta Parker.

Pero únicamente de su cuerpo. Si, ese pequeño y apetitoso cuerpo moreno, que no ha sido tocado o osado por nadie. Tiene una obsesión con ese cuerpo, y la solución es hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas para dejar de pensar en él.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Willow y él podrían estar juntos, sin problemas y siendo la pareja ideal.

* * *

Según recordaba, Parker asistía cada cierto tiempo a las clases de karate, explicarlo estaba muy de sobra, y siempre era recogido cierta hora por sus padres, por mamá sí papá llegaba a tener un imprevisto y viceversa.

Pero con lo que no contaron ambos padres, ni siquiera él espero, fue que Artie y su séquito quedaran atrapados, de alguna extraña manera, con las manos en las fuentes de soda, además de que la clase de Parker había sido adelantada a un horario escolar solo por ese día.

Y sinceramente no sabia como clasificar eso, sí cómo destino o venganza involuntaria, el dado caso que fuese; siempre llevaría consigo la foto de los cuatro con las manos dentro de las máquinas.

-Joey, ¿podrías ir a recoger a Parker y traerlo para acá?, por favor- Preguntó su madre, intentando hacer lo posible en mantener estable la situación.

Corría con tacones y una falda acampanada hasta los muslos, era difícil no reírse cuando, más encima en la situación, estaba empapada en soda de Cola. Así que técnicamente le estaba suplicando a Joey porque fuera, siendo que estaban tardando ya varios minutos.

-¿Y por qué no va Liv ó Maddie?- Preguntó él, mordiendo su lengua por haberle soplado una coherente salvación.

Pareció pensarlo unos minutos, golpeteando en mudo la punta de su tacón. Justo en ese estimado tiempo, Joey viro la cabeza a la izquierda, contemplando un nubarrón que se aproximaban velozmente hasta donde estaban, posiblemente amenazando con una tormenta muy densa.

Podía ver los rayos en esas milésimas, parecían ser las lanzas de un Dios enojado con intenciones de atestiguar contra él, celebrando la existencia de la moralidad, sin importarle su realidad.

Su madre negó.

-No pueden. Ambas dijeron que irían a ver una película luego de la escuela,- Contuvo la respiración un segundo, exhalo un suspiro cansado. -Joey, por favor. ¿Qué quieres?

Solo fue cuestión de un minuto su respuesta; Las llaves de la casa y el permiso de quedarse en esta lo que restaba de tiempo. Tenía una oportunidad, y sí debía forzarla lo haría por sobre todo lo moral.

Después de todo, él aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad para considerar que sus acciones serían tomadas con represalias graves, no hasta los dieciocho.

¿Cierto? Su vida es patética.

* * *

Había acertado sin ningún remordimiento alguno; empezó a gotear un pequeño diluvio en cuanto iban por medio camino. Fue muy desconcertante, pero sirvió de distracción ante su nublado juicio, ayudándole a repensar las cosas con más quietud y lógica.

Lo que no se espero de estar a medio camino fue la tan animada idea que optó Parker para divertirse mientras las pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban todas sus ropas, y mojando sus cabelleras, permitiéndole sentir cierta ligereza para la idea primordial de Parker.

-¿Qué te parecen unas carreras, perdedor?- Sugirió, acomodando su mochila de forma que no se cayera a la hora de correr.

Porque Parker sabía que él no podía negar ese tipo de retos.

-El último en llegar,- Se detuvo, pensando en un buen castigo para su victoria asegurada, algo bueno podría salir de esa competencia improvisada. -Debe prepararle la cena al ganador y llevársela al dormitorio.

Parker asintió, comenzando a tomar posición para tomar un mayor impulso y vencer a Joey, siendo copiado por éste.

-Por cierto, hoy quiero cenar pizza. Perdedor.

El sonido de un relámpago fue la marca de salida, arrancando sin ningún temor la movilidad en sus piernas. Corto o largo, las zancadas que ambos daban era un suplica de inspiración en la victoria. Tan trascendental era así, que incluso la sensual idea de empujar a Parker meneaba las caderas traseras en su rostro.

Pero como importante e irresponsable seria de su parte arrojarlo a la cloaca, siguió con el paso desenfrenado en correr con toda la velocidad que tenía de un solo golpe, cosa que le dejo la delantera en un microsegundo ya que, y como observaba de reojo sin creérselo, esto había dejado a su hermanito a varios metros hasta de tocarlo.

Ahora lo sentía todo en un cierre fugaz y efímero sin miramientos al dejar su cuerpo seguir contra aguas. El aire, cortándose ante su paso inmerso, la lluvia picando en caída contra su cara, empañando con creces sus lentes. Empezaba a sentir un ardor expandirse por su garganta en cuanto noto que ya llevaba una gran cantidad de recorrido acortado, pero al igual que su traquea, el ardor en sus piernas se incrementó desfavorablemente, desalentando su paso.

Alentándolo.

Ahora que lo piensa; ¿qué no era él el más lento de la clase por esos motivos?

Porque, sí le regalaba toda la razón que tenían las opiniones ajenas en la cancha de deporte y su misma visión, podrían concluir qué esa era la razón por la que Parker ya estaba tocando la puerta de la casa.

Sin lugar a dudas; es un fiasco en los deportes.

Y maldecía ese problema suyo, porque lo que acababa de hacer no era más ni menos que la semejanza a cuando un buzo emerge con rapidez de la profundidad del agua. Dejando que Parker tomara mayor impulso y lo superara.

Se resiste una vez más.

-¡Yoohoo, te gané, perdedor!, quiero mi pizza- Alzó los brazos en victoria, regocijándose de su futuro premio.

-Si, si, si. Ve a cambiarte y te la llevo.

Por unos segundos Parker paró de reír en su galardonado porvenir, observando con, ¿qué será? Lástima, pena, ternura ó tristeza a Joey. Pues de todas formas, éste ni siquiera lo estaba observando, se dedicaba limpiar con la punta de la zapatilla, utilizando el tapete de entrada, el charco de agua que se había formado en la entrada, a la par que rebuscaba las llaves de la entrada en su bolsillo.

-Hey...- Parker lo empezó a llamar-.., no creo que yo soló pueda comerme una pizza entera, y tu también llegaste muy lejos. Así que... ¿Querrías un poco?

Joey se giró a verlo, sorprendido por sugestiva invitación, asintiendo lentamente ante la mirada inquieta de Parker, cabeceando levemente por la derecha e izquierda en su espera. Sonriendo, aunque fuese pequeña, en confianza con su decisión.

¿Qué era ese calor que se agolpaba en su cabeza?, se sentía como otras veces semejantes a esa situación, subía por el pie de su traquea y no se sentía como unas ganas de toser.

¡Pero claro, era la señal de que era correspondido! De que podía arrojarse a las profundidades del océano sin ningún miedo y que todo seguiría bien en cuanto emergiera nuevamente al exterior.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta la única idea que "debió" cruzar la cabeza de Parker fue el arrojar todas sus cosas al piso, importándole nada la espesa humedad que escurría de entre todos esos objetos y su presente escurrimiento por el aguacero.

Y él bufo molesto, tomando entre sus manos las prendas mojadas y con olor a sudor... Sudor, el sudor de Parker, ese sudor que, por alguna extraña razón, le parecía ser una combinación de lavandas y té de frambuesa, apreciando la imagen de un campo molinero Holandés lleno de espliegos.

Volviendo a comenzar en pensar, con la vista fija en las caminatas que aquel puñado de gotas se desvivía en la pequeña carrera que emprendía Parker hasta el interior de la casa. Denotando exaltación al verse así mismo en otra abominable situación, pero habría que decir; La situación no era la asquerosa, lo era el oportunismo que le otorgaba Joey al tiempo contraproducente que se relataba con sus mal intenciones.

-¡La cena estará en unos minutos, ve a lavarte!- Gritó con la cabeza en las nubes.

-¡Claro, mamá!

Con la mochila en el suelo y la cómoda calidad de su hogar, corrió a la máxima velocidad que le daban sus piernas a su dormitorio, avisando de antemano a Joey, ignorando la mirada que rondaba encima suyo justo en su área trasera baja. Al final del espinazo. Representando en su mente las acciones que ambos podrían tomar en un encuentro final.

Ya lo imaginaba, gritando torpemente por el placer, llorando por la felicidad de fundir sus cuerpos en un gustoso encuentro carnal, aunque puede que no fuese por la felicidad en si, gimiendo al compás que él jadeará, rebuscando calidez en lo profundo de su ser.

Pero, en esos momentos, ya se veía con una tarea importante; conseguir una pizza en esos momentos. Cómo sí alguien fuera a venderle una pizza en medio de ese solazón, incluso él se estaba secando.

Fuerza de voluntad, se dice como fortaleza, toma el teléfono y descuelga, dice para la pizzería.

* * *

El mismo cuento viejo se repetía como un bucle, hasta la satisfacción necesaria. Y eso era él, una historia de nunca acabar, donde el momento que se espera con ansias jamás llegue, a menos que se de un paso clave.

Quizá también, en lugar de sostener su moralidad por el cabello, mientras, amenaza con un arma blanco cortar su garganta, debería verificar el estado del clima. El aguacero había finalizado, solo que ahora se sentía con más potencia a los flujos de agua pasados, golpeteando con más fuerza.

La pizzería le había descolgado, en un principio sintió aves cantar una entonación de felicidad, alzando sus finas y ágiles alas ante la presencia de electricidad en la ciudad, sin que esta hubiera sufrido un apagón.

Pero nada le sale bien a Joey Rooney, ni siquiera una cita con una animadora.

-Hola, ahm si, me gustaría ordenar una pizza familiar, con peperoni extra en el centro y doble... No, ¿sabe qué?, ¡Con triple queso mozzarella!

-Perdoné.- Empezó a hablar el empleado, con tono cansado-. Pero hoy no trabajaremos debido a la tormenta.

-¡¿Qué?!, pero eso es ridículo, no veo nada que pueda ser peligroso.- Y, cómo sí su voz fuera un interruptor, un enorme relámpago interceptó la casa de un perro en la casa vecina, incendiándola.

Escucho la risa burlona de fondo, justo cuando el dependiente colgara la llamada y los dejara sin cena. Aunque...

Un segundo relámpago, peor al anterior, cayó en la misma casa quemada del perro, alertándolo por lo pésimo de la situación a extremas catástrofes. El perro corrió más metros lejos de la casa, con la cola entre sus patas, aullando bajo y con temor.

La escena no es mala, o no tanto, hasta ahora sabe que sus padres están bien, que Liv y Maddie están a salvo, hace poco ambas parejas habían llamado, pidiéndole por lo que más quisiera: No saliera de la casa.

Y el perro es alzado por los fuertes vientos hasta volar y caer en un poste de luz, electrocutándose, dando un espectáculo traumático, al que lo estuviera observando, con las tripas saliendo en vuelo y la sangre emigrando junto con el viento a diferentes partes del suelo.

Torpemente comienza a gritar Parker, intentando contenerse por orgullo y vergüenza en qué, hasta el silencio de su dormitorio, lo oiga sufrir como el niño pequeño que es, que se asusta y aterra con la clara y borrascosa destrucción que causa la tormenta, quizá hasta depresión, aunque seria un poco ridículo.

Un chillido fuerte invadió con tenacidad su par oídos, Parker está aterrado y él sigue con el teléfono en la mano, cuando podría estar protegiendo y consolando a su hermano, diciéndole que todo estará bien. Que no hay nada por que preocuparse, actuar como lo que es; Un hermano mayor, no un pervertido asalta cunas.

Por ello mismo suelta y coloca el teléfono en su posición anterior, con torpeza y temblando, nadie dijo que él tampoco tuviera miedo a los relámpagos.

Corre con ímpetu des moderada hasta su dormitorio, patea la puerta con rudeza en un intento por apresurar su entrada.

Una sacudida lo obliga a golpear su cabeza, maldiciendo en voz alta, toca su frente en una manera intencionada por parar el dolor y leve sangrado.

" _La chapa, Joey. No somos... Cavernícolas."_

Se golpearía la cabeza por tal estupidez, pero ya de por sí le dolía lo suficiente.

Ingresó al dormitorio sosteniendo cabizbajo su cabeza en momentos, apretando los dientes e intentando mostrar una sonrisa sincera y cálida lo suficientemente eficaz para que Parker entendiera que no estaban en peligro.

Y Parker, hecho bolita entre las sabanas y sarapes, temblando con pánico y terror, la única cosa Joey lograba ubicar entre tanto cobertor eran... Esos ojos, descubiertos que lo miraban con preocupación y angustia, por el fuerte estruendo que escucho, por los relámpagos, por la escena explícita del perro.

Pidiéndole ayuda en silencio. A él. Solo a él.

Entonces Joey sonrió con verdadera sinceridad y calidez, entonando ternura, acomodándose junto a Parker encima de la cama, dejándole como opción el recostarse sobre el torso de Joey, escuchando sus latidos e inspirando su aroma para tranquilizarse, durante el mismo período que Joey se mantenía sobando con su mano derecha parsimoniosamente la espalda, tarareando una alegre y animada camión para relajar a ambos, en dueto, y finalizar con un Parker dormido.

-Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir...- Comenzó él, sintiendo encima suyo las risas de Parker.

-... A vivir así, yo ya aprendí...- Continuaba Parker, tomando la mano izquierda, de Joey.

-Hakuna Matata.- Terminaron en coro, cerrando los ojos.

Entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

Se contuvo. Estrujo con fuerza y veracidad las ansias viles, sin tomar ese cuerpo tierno e inocente. Matando los malos pensamientos, sintiendo una calidez inimaginable en esos momentos, ese acogedor instante único e inigualable al que solo sus hermanas podían disfrutar sin ninguno tipo de reprimenda problemática y enemistada por aquella acción qué, aunque le gustaría fuera más que una escena entre hermanos, era amorosa y, por qué no, correspondida.

De un modo que no implicaba el simple " _gustar_ ", al contrario y más; Un _amar_.

* * *

Notas: Debido a que he hecho algunas referencias coloque esos fabulosos ж para guiar, aunque dudo que en algunos casos sea necesario.

T-bag*; es una forma de "mal usar" el cuerpo inerte de un jugador en los videojuegos a modo de humillación máxima, por si el morir con esa facilidad no bastara.

Problema*; Quería escribir que Parker era homófobico, que de hecho lo era toda la familia. Pero no pude, y escribir problema.

Tailandia*; No se sí alguien, además de mí, mira American Dad. La referencia a Tailandia fue por un capítulo donde Roger va en busca de Hayley y Jeff, con el único propósito de robarles el dinero que ellos robaron al padre de ella. Para buscarlos decide drogarse, alegando que esa era la forma de encontrarlos. Una vez los encuentra descubre que están en Tailandia, donde él le pide a un mesero una bebida exótica y después un par de niños nativos.

#Oh, si. He metido shuri en esto, y yo se que Maddie tiene algo con Diggie, pero déjenme en paz, ¿sí?

#Metí a Timón y Pumba porque acabo de ver un documental de leonés. ¿Entienden? León- El rey león- Mufasa- Simba- Timón y Pumba- ?, ay para qué le hago.

#!Oh, por el Dios que es mío! Es la primera historia que escribo de ellos. Seré sincera, el final no me gusto mucho y siento que en momentos retuerzo demasiadas cosas, además de varias cosillas por ahí. Ya había visto antes fics de esta pareja -qué es mi Otp de la serie, y sí intentas desalentarla te diré cada una de las cosas que la vuelven canon (en mi mente)-, pero solo en inglés, y como muchos que siguen, perdón, seguían a la escritora Fan4Life, se darán cuenta que esta misma borro sus historias por asuntos personales.

Es una lastima, pues escribía muy bien. Sinceramente me hubiera encantado que me dejara traducir una o dos historias, pero se fue... Se libre, ojalá vuelvas y estes bien.~

/-Sin más, es todo. Ojalá te haya gustado lo que leíste, por favor, si no te gusto dime porqué o ayuda a que está pareja no sea manchada con mis delirios, ¡Haz los tuyos y ayúdame! (Creo que ha sonado mal).

Yoquit07um0t0 dispara~ -'


End file.
